One True Love
by apple-9993
Summary: Bella, who has just recently moved to Forks, realises her new life in Forks needs some changes. But she least expects these changes to come from an overconfident football player, who incidently needs tutoring. Love and heartache. Fist fan-fic --x
1. Chapter 1

**Stephenie Meyer owns any characters or Reference to the Twilight Saga. She's an amazing, inspiring writer and her characters are hers.**

The bright, warm summer sun shone through the big bay window at the far end of my over crowded bedroom, reflecting off the wall sized mirror on the North of my room and scattering the beautiful rays. As I opened my eyes slowly, allowing time from them to adjust to the sudden brightness, I turned too quickly as always to reach for the alarm clock that had sounded in my head, startling me into day time and interrupting my perfect, wistful dream.

It only took me a few seconds to realise the vast change my room had under gone since I had last woke up. Light! The strange brightness settled in my room, and I could see the dust floating and shimmering in the air. It was the first time I had seen the sun since my move here. Every other day had been clouded, overcast and constantly damp and ultimately depressing.

I had been in this place for only one school week and I already had a mundane, insipid, monotonous, tedious routine, and I could tell that unless _I_ made some serious changes to my new life here in Forks, WA it wasn't going to dramatically change itself.

Every morning of my first week here, I had woken to the dull clouded sky, showered, received a brief grunt of my Dad, drove to school, worked at school, drove home from school, cooked dinner and then gone to bed. My new routine. Great.

I had to admit to myself that the first week of my new school had not been nearly as bad as I had anticipated, sure, just as I had thought the whole of the small faculty of Forks High School, had starred as I stumbled out of my old black Mercedes on my first day, but the curious eyes had dropped to the floor as I had tried to meet those of my onlookers.

Sure, a few people had nervously stammered a hello or two, but apart from some sleazy overconfident jocks I had received no attention, hassle or warmth, just curious glances and the occasional snigger at my constant clumsiness.

But now the sun was shining, it was a Saturday and things were looking up. My father who everyone loved in this crazy town was away for one whole weekend and what with my social situation I had a whole time to myself, to do as a pleased when I pleased.

As I slowly manoeuvred myself from underneath my pale blue satin sheets, I stood up, too quickly as usually feeling my head spin and my pulse crash against my skull. Crap, I angrily argued with my thoughts, why on a day like today would you get a mind-blowing headache. I mentally pondered whether I was becoming ill, or something, I hated being ill, it always made you that little more helpless. Well at least I wasn't sat over the toilet, throwing up. Yet.

I pulled my pink silk dressing gown from the bottom of my bed and trudged slowly down the three flights of stairs and pulled open a draw in the empty kitchen that used to contain the emergency supply of aspirin that my father was unaware I kept hidden.

Once back in my room, I quickly pulled on a pair of baggy jeans and my Ramones white t-shirt and my small white pumps, grabbed my car keys and my purse and headed out the front door.

As I stepped out into the sun, I lifted my face towards the sky to try and soak as much of the light into my pale skin as possible.

Turning towards my car I sighed in contempt, my car, Mercy (Yes I had named her), was my one accomplishment I was proud of, I had scraped and earned in a shamefully poorly paid job for what felt like years in Phoenix to try to pay for my child. Ok, I admit I was overly protective but it was unusual for a young girl's first car to be a black Mercedes Bendz and even though it was a beautiful car that I hoped people here in Forks, whose cars looked like they could break in half, would envy me for, even I knew if I was being honest with myself, she was on her last legs, and bound to break down at any time, but when Charlie, (my dad) had offered me an upgrade I couldn't bear to let go. It was just part of what made me, me.

I pulled the top down, even though there was a cool light breeze and, reversed out of the drive, slowly looking properly at my new home, in the Sunlight, and it felt like the first time I had ever seen it. It was simple and surprisingly spacious inside but the outside stone walls, painted a murky cream, the black windows needed painting and the plain garden needed colour adding to it. I had planned to decorate my painfully plain room this weekend, but with the rare weather I couldn't miss the chance to attend to the garden.

With one last glance past the house towards the forest behind, I pulled out onto the road and headed for the nearest bigger town of Port Angeles.

Monday mornings were always the worstand this was no exception. Dad still wasn't home but he had called and was extending his stay in Seattle two weeks. A bonus for me, but he had sounded worried on the phone about leaving me home alone.

"Dad, don't worry about it. I'll be fine. Love you" I remembered rejoicing as I hung up the phone had headed out the door to school.

It stilled surprised me as I pulled into the parking lot, at how small the High School was, so ruffling my mahogany hair off my face, I stepped out into the still shinning sun. Hey maybe it was just Dad that constantly cursed the weather.

In a good mood this morning, I had dressed more daringly, still modest to most but for me it seemed like a huge step. I had short blue denim shorts on, white pumps and a deep blue blouse, and my shiny hair falling down my back contrasted to last week's up do.

Walking towards English I notices the top of a shiny silver car, that I hadn't noticed before, but I was particularly unobservant so I wasn't surprised at myself

The glances had stopped, now everyone was used to my being here, but there were a few shocked stairs at my lily white legs, which I thought was unfair as these were given from girls wearing tight black miniskirts and draping themselves over their jock boyfriend. Hm. Cheerleaders obviously. Of course I didn't have anything against cheerleaders in fact in Phoenix I had been one for my sophomore year, but now it all seemed silly and judgemental. So I just half smiled, turned my head and continued into class.

I took my seat in English, pulling my books from my bag and setting out the table.

Suddenly the empty chair next to me scratched along the floor and an eager looking boy sat down next to me.

"Hey. You're sat in my seat, oh hi, You must be the new girl Bella? I'm Mike I didn't have chance to speak to you last week"

" Um sorry, Yeh, I'll move" I stuttered surprised as the teacher walked in. He obviously hadn't been in school last week, or I was sat in the wrong desk.

"Yes. Last week you sat the next row back"

_Shit._ "Sorry I'll move"

"Thanks" He added a warm smile, as I blushed through embarrassment and turned to the row behind.

Two spare seats, I took the one furthest away from anyone.

After lunch, it was time for Biology.

I tripped into class, greeted with a few smirks, and someone was sat at my usually empty lab table. Well, I wasn't planning on moving this time, although as I was fast approaching the boy, who was built more like a man, seemed to get bigger and bulkier as I neared the table.

"Excuse me" I began, but my speech was halted as the boy turned to face me. And a lump rose to the top of my throat.

This boy was one of the most beautiful boys I had ever seen, his long tousled-bronzed hair grew out in thousands of different directions, his clear pale skin reflected the sunlight glowing in through the window, and his deep green eyes pierced into mine.

"Err, can I help you?" he spoke with a harsh, cold tone but his voice sounded like bells in my ears. "Umm... hello. You ok there?"

Damit. I still hadn't spoken. Not a word I just stood and stared probably with my mouth open and I could imagine the cartoon drool dripping from the corner of my mouth. And then I looked down, and all hope was lost.

The school football tracksuit. A jock. Whoopi. Now, not only did I not have a chance, but it went against my morals. That had remained strong since my humiliating days of being a cheerleader and where that had lead me.

"Um sorry, but your sat in my seat." I replied harshly. He had been rude to me, I wasn't going to stand and take it. Even thought he was so. Dare I say it? Dreamy? Snap out of it Bella. Think. Right, his thin lips are moving, that means he just said something, I have no idea what he just said.

"Err. Pardon?" I asked. Taking in a deep breath and concentrating.

He sighed as if it was an annoyance so speak to me "I said, no I'm not sat in your seat?" he questioned my glaring expression, and became surprisingly uncertain of himself.

"Yes, I think you are, I sat here every day last week. On my own?" now his expression was making me question myself.

"Well, I was away...last week, but I sat here every other day, since the beginning of this year" now his expression was satisfied, that he'd won.

"Fine, I'll move" I sighed, defeated, it was a silly insignificant non-argument, but it left me feeling unexpectedly tense, why did I always give in, it was petty but significant, why was it always me who subsided, me who gave in and ultimately me who looked like a confused, immature dumb girl.

"Hey, wait crazy girl." I stopped, red faced, hadn't the rest of his team given me enough hassle already. I spun round, only to trip on the edge of a desk and fall right into the lap of the source of my annoyance.

"Err, no need to throw yourself at me. Yet" he chuckled with a gleam in his emerald eyes. Then he winked.

"Get over yourself, you ..." and I couldn't finish with a decent come back, as he lifted me, as if I weighed less than a bag of sugar and placed me on the seat opposite his, before turning himself back round and settling across the table, still laughing at my annoyed expression.

"As I was going to say, there are two seats, and I'm thick, you look clever, underneath your hilariously pissed expression, so I figured you can have your table and me." He half smiled.

"Right, ok well, I think if my hilarious pissed expression didn't tip you off, I'm not staying here" as I stood up, scraping the stool loudly behind me. A booming voice sounded.

"Right class, pay attention! Ah Miss Swan good to see Cullen as finally found some decent help in a lab partner!"

"Err, sir" I began

"Sit down, right class turn to page 103, and..." Mr Clark continued to loudly give us instructions as I reluctantly took my seat glaring at the ground avoiding the smug chuckle and smile on "Cullen's" face.

Half an hour later, still glaring as we worked in silence, a note appeared suddenly in front of my nose.

_Honestly I'm really not that bad._

Looking up "Hmm sure, whatever" I grunted still writing.

"Seriously not that bad, sure I'm stupid, but not that bad"

Looking over at his sheet and I noted that only half the work I had completed had been done, in a scruffy hand and looking into his confused expression he needed help.

"Well, for a start, swap those answers." I pointed toward his sheet, and after a quick glance sighed as pulled it out from his grasp and made the corrections whilst he watched with an intrigued eye. "There" I pushed it back into his still open hand.

"Erm, thanks?"

"You're welcome" I tried to divert my eyes back to my work.

"So when did you move here... sorry I didn't catch your name Swan" He half smiled yet again.

"It's Bella and last week." I nodded curtly

"Edward" he pointed to his on his jacket. "You liking Forks?"

Why wouldn't he just leave me alone!

"Yes, it's absolutely enthralling" I added the heavy sarcasm.

"You don't like it?" He actually sounded surprised.

"What's there to like?" I mumbled to myself.

Surprisingly he heard this, "Me" he stated with a huge cocky grin.

"Ha, well nothing, there's nothing in Forks, nothings made me excited, nothings made me happy or sad, and up until now nothings been annoying, it's just plain and boring."

"Well glad to be of service for annoyance" he laughed "Seriously it can't be that bad"

"Whatever you say, Cullen" and with that note the bell rang and I pulled away and walked out the room, feeling slightly annoyed but surprisingly amused.

But on the way to gym, I found myself thinking about my previous conversations and smiling to myself I thought maybe that Forks maybe more interesting than I thought.

**This is my chapter-first story- and first post and first FanFic so its probably awful, so I apolosie now. But reviews would help. I do have more to the story. Thank You for reading it though. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters or any reference to Twilight. The brilliant Stephenie Meyer does :) **

On my way home from school, I stopped at the local food store to stock up on supplies for the next two weeks that my dad was going to be away for. Food shopping, cooking and generally looking after the household reminded me of my old home back in Phoenix, before what happened, before I was left on my own. I had loved the city and the heat, the bustling life and Forks seemed to just make me miss the weather and all my friends even more.

After unpacking the shopping, I ventured into the study and turned on the old computer situated on the big pine wood desk. As I waited for the screen to load (which wasn't going to be anytime soon) I wandered back to the kitchen and started on dinner. For one. Deciding on using up last nights left over's was the quickest option so I took the stew out of the fridge and placed it in the microwave, before peeling a potato and shoving it in the oven.

Once I was confident that the machine in the study was gently buzzing in life, I sat at the desk and open my email account. It was as I had expected amongst the junk mail there were three emails from my best friend back in Phoenix, Alice. The first read.

_Hey Bella, you only just got on the plane, but I'm missing you so much already. Email me back as soon as you can. Love You Alice xoxo_

The second was similar

_Hey, why haven't you emailed me back? How was your journey? How is rainy Forks? Any Guys? Hope your ok. Email me back soon. Love you Alice. Xoxo_

And the last read...

_Ok Bella, You've been gone for over a week, and I haven't heard from you. Why?! Your cell has no reception... you left me no address and no home number. What am I supposed to do? Email me soon!!! Or I'm ringing the missing person line thingy. Love you Alice xoxo._

Smiling to myself I clicked reply and quickly composed an email to calm her down.

_Hey Alice!_

_I miss you soooo much. But please calm down. The journey was fine, long and depressing but fine, and no one's cell has reception here in Forks. And suprise suprise the suns made an appearance and my Dads away for two weeks! So I have the house to myself. I'll give you my number and address attached to the email. Schools fine, boring and no one really interesting. How's everything back home? Love you, Bella x x x x_

I sighed and searched the rest of my inbox, just junk-mail; I still had a glimmer of hope that maybe I would one day receive an email from her, my mum. But there hadn't been one yet. And I didn't count of getting one any time in the near future.

Pushing those thoughts from my mind, I ate and then waited until a respectable time to have an 'early' night, and went to bed. However after my reasonable uneventful day, it took me hours to drift into a light dreamless sleep.

It wasn't until around 3am that morning that the loud sound of rain droplets beating against my bedroom window stirred me from my sleep, I groaned and rolled over searching for more blackness to send me back into my much loved and needed sleep.

_I knew it wouldn't last_ I thought to myself darkly. As my eyes fluttered closed once again.

After the third, stutter, splutter and then final crunch of the engine, I reluctantly admitted defeat and climbed unwillingly out of my car.

Why wouldn't it start? I had a paper due, and an anticipated test in first lesson, so today was not a great day to be

a)Running late

b)Have no way, apart from walking, to get to school.

I almost gave up, but decided against skipping and started the 4 mile walk to school. I pulled the hood of my thick black jacket over my wavy hair and adjusted my black pumps, although the air was damp and a constant drizzle the temperature was still warm so I wore a knee length flowing skirt that stirred around in the gentle breeze. My mind started to wonder over Edward Cullen, now he was my lab partner it would mean I had to spend more time with him. Which I was uncertain whether it was a good thing or a bad thing.

_Stop it. Bella_ I thought, of course Edward would already have a girlfriend, probably a very pretty girlfriend..._ Again, stop it._ I told myself

After four songs playing on my IPod I heard the soft purr of an engine pull up next to me and as I turned I saw a shiny Volvo slow to a stop.

"Hey, crazy Bella" I heard the familiar voice of Edward greet me as he the window wound down, "You need a ride to school?"

"Erm sure thanks." I smiled not wanting to turn down an opportunity of escaping the weather and the further 3 miles I had left to walk.

"Get in then" and the back door swung open.

Stepping into the back seat, I noticed that with the addition of me, the car was full. My eyes widened as I took in the three others in the car.

"Bella, this is Emmet" Edward gestured towards the huge boy sat next to me, who looked like a full grown male wrestler I had seen on TV, making me feel like a mouse, "He's captain of the team" _Hmm, I thought I recognised him._

"This is my sister Rose, and Emmet's girlfriend", I smiled weakly at the blonde sat across from Emmet, she was Edward's opposite, blonde, tanned, and gorgeous, the type of girl that made me feel positively plain and hit myself esteem back down to a low with a blow to the face.

"And this is Tanya" he added with an annoyed tone as he looked at the girl sat in the passenger seat, her red hair flowing down her back, she turned with a sudden glare across her beautiful face.

"Hi" she shot at me, before turning to scowl out of the window.

As I settled my head against the seat, I seemed to feel oddly like a fifth wheel of some sort, Rose and Emmet had their hands held in a tight grasp and even though they weren't talking, their eyes were boring into each others, almost making me feel rude for looking, like I was looking at something more, so I quickly averted my eyes forwards towards the back of Edwards head rest. He kept his eyes straight ahead on the road and his hold on the steering wheel, looked as if it was about to snap, Tanya continued to scowl out of the window towards the dark green forests. I had a distinct feeling that my getting into the car had disrupted a heated argument of some sort, but I decided not to dwell on it and chose to listen to my IPod instead. It wasn't until Edward turned his green eyes towards the back I realised he was asking a question.

"Sorry I was listening to my music, I couldn't hear" I apologised.

His replying laugh sounded clear and musical as it filled the car, I still couldn't see his face so I wasn't quite distracted yet.

"Bella, you're so honest, it's hilarious, I was just asking how come you aren't driving, I'm sure I saw you pull out of school in a black Merc yesterday" he added.

_So he'd noticed me and my car after school._ _Wait he'd have noticed everyone, the place was tiny, don't think like that Bella._ I mentally scorned myself.

"It died this morning, just wouldn't start" I informed him, adding a pout.

"Lucky we saved you; you would have been really late"

"Yeh, thanks, I owe you" as soon as I said the words I regretted them. He turned round facing away from Tanya.

"Ha, you do" and he winked.

Now he just was playing dirty, teasing me like an infatuated teenage girl, right in front of what I assumed to be his girl friend.

I shot him a warning glance, as we pulled up into school.

As we stopped I reached for the door handle, but Edward had already opened the door and was holding his hand out to help, unaware of Tanya's deathly scowl.

I stood up, without his gesture and turned my back towards him and smiled sympathetically at Rose who was following the tail of Tanya who had stalked off with tears in her big blue eyes.

"Thanks a lot, Cullen, what the fuck was that for?" I didn't usually swear but this attractive idiot, who now looked God-Like even in the drizzle, had now given reason for two cheerleaders, probably the most popular in our school, to hate me.

"I was only being polite" He chuckled. And his laugh was intoxicating.

_Oh well. Who needs friends anyway?_

"I meant, now I have an enemy at school and it's your fault" I playfully punched him in the chest.

"Sorry, I got the impression you wouldn't mind not having them as friends" he continued to laugh.

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" I asked suddenly. Why had I given the impression that I was unsociable?

"Calm down Bella, I just meant you seem smart, their Cheerleaders and Tanya's a typical high school bitch, and it just doesn't seem like you". He assured me.

"You shouldn't make assumptions, just because the girl obviously is crazy about you, and cheers for your team, does not make her less than clever. Edward, it's a very stereo typical thing to assume. And it's hypocritical especially coming from someone like you" I pointed to his name on his tracksuit.

"Woh, calm down Bella, I just meant..."

"No, you shouldn't act like such a jerk to your girlfriend, it's just not fair and makes you a..."

I was forced to stop my mumbling rant as his hand clamped down on my mouth, his eyes smiling as he spoke.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I won't talk about it anymore, promise you won't go off again if I let you go" he chuckled.

I glared at his face and his eyes widened in suprise, but suddenly I was hyper-aware of his smooth pale hands on my mouth, so I nodded with a slight smile and he sighed dropping his arm to his sighed.

"Well, I'll see you in Biology Edward" I sighed and turned towards the building.

"Yeh, see you later" he sounded disappointed at the mention of Biology. Surely it couldn't be that bad; I enjoyed the work, although not as much as English, I was a fan of the classics as my parents had always said.

**EPOV**

I stood staring for a while as I watched her long, flowing hair sway in the breeze and she glided away from me towards the school building.

Ever since she had stalked away from me yesterday, for some strange reason I had wanted to see her face, her smile, and her big brown eyes again. I had been distracted throughout practice and even when Tanya had showed up at my door last night, I had been disappointed it was not crazy Bella.

I assured myself that it was just because she was new, like a shiny toy and I wasn't sure of her endearing and intriguing character. Throughout my night I had thought about her and her eyes had appeared in my startling dreams.

It was pathetic, not only did I have a girl friend, cheerleader, everyone in the school was jealous of me; everyone wanted to know me, well except one. I decided that was the reason I found Bella so interesting, because she was the one and only person in the school that didn't want to know me. Typical, I wanted to know her. Well even though I knew she was far too good for me, I wasn't going to give up on becoming her friend at least; I would use whatever way to get to know her just a little more.

Grabbing my books I quickly ran over the mornings events through my mind.

It had been a normal morning, I'd set of with Rose already in the car and called at Tanya's on the way to Emmet's.

Tanya had been in strange mood ever since she had opened the door and taken her usual seat, but I just put it down to her usually mood swings, but after a minute of silence in the car, and with Rose and Emmet caught up in their own little bubble, Tanya sighed and turned her body towards me.

"Ok, Edward what's wrong" she huffed.

"Erm nothing with me" I shrugged, surprised as I was in an exceptional mood.

"You're really distant, I'm worried"

"Nothing to be worried about Tan, I'm fine." I turned to smile. But her look stopped me in my tracks.

"I don't think you care anymore do you Ed" she glared.

Either, I'd missed some vital information, or was I as stupid as I came across, because I was totally confused, so I let her continue.

"You don't seem bothered with us anymore, what's your problem, are you bored? I give you everything and you give nothing back" she turned and starred out the window.

Well I was totally confused, so I sat in silence and waited for her mood to swing to pass. It was moments like this boys hated, ones they couldn't explain, it totally confounded them, we weren't sure what to say, what we had done. So the chicken like I was, I stayed silent.

As I was driving, with the acquired atmosphere settling in, through the mist I saw her walking, her shoulders hunched, and her hood up against the rain; before I knew consciously what I was doing I had pulled over next to her. Her startled eyes, looking over the car.

"Ed, what the hell are you doing" Tanya had begun, but my window was already down and Bella shuffled her feet arquardly on the sidewalk. And with a scowl towards the back Tanya had turned and faced the window, without greeting the shy girl sat in the back, looking doll like next to Em. With a low chuckle at Bella's expression I watched as she took in her surroundings before settling in her seat and resting her head as her music blasted out of her earphones. Looking perfectly at ease and peaceful.

The rest of the morning passed in a blur, and before I knew it I was sat in the cafeteria, surrounded by all the team and its supporters as they talked excitedly about the next game.

I searched all the faces in the busy room, looking for her big brown round eyes, but then I felt a pair of arms wind round my waist and a warm breath on my neck.

"Looking for me, sweetie" Tanya's, sickly sweet breath, whistle in my ear.

"Of course" I lied as I turned and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sorry about this morning, I don't what happened, guess I was just in a funny mood, you know how it is" she pulled her hair out of her face and smiled.

"Hmm I'm used to it now" I nodded.

We were silent for a while before Tanya began.

"So who was that Bella this morning, you didn't explain?"

I lump rose in my throat and my heart rate increased, as I felt my face go red, Bella walked into the room, smiling and sitting with Mike Newton.

"Erm she's just my lab partner, didn't want her to have to walk in the rain"

"Aww, that's so sweet Ed," she gushed "after all no one else is going to talk to her" she muttered under her breath.

"Why?" I asked shortly.

"Well, have you seen her, she wears no make-up, and dresses a little strange"

"And that's a problem why?" and to think that Bella had stuck up for Tanya this morning. Typical

"O' come on Ed, you know what I mean"

"I agree with Edward, she's got that natural beauty" Rose chirped in.

"For Christ sake, why does it matter anyway Ed? You aren't going to speak to her again Ed. Your with me remember? .... oh come on I was only joking, sure sure she's cute and all, but she looks a little you know just weird, bit of a geek and probably out of your league Ed... Again only joking" Tanya whined as she rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter" I stood up sharply "And stop fucking calling me Ed" I turned and stormed out of the room towards Biology.

I didn't understand why, but the pettiness in Tanya's voice had left me felling infuriated and tense. Having Bella talked about that way had this protective instinct over me.

And as she walked into the room, her eyes and face lit up with a soft smile, I realised why.

I was falling for her. Falling for Crazy Bella.

**Hope you liked it. Reviews good and bad needed to help, or it won't get any better. :) Thanks for reading. xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank You so much for the people who have reviewed, its not many but it brings a smile to my face and helps alot =) so keep em coming.**

**Disclaimer : Twlight characters and any reference to twilight is owned by the talented Stephenie Meyer. Not me.**

**BPOV**

As I walked into Biology, feeling just a little less than nervous, after witnessing Edwards show in the cafeteria, he had looked like someone had punched him in the stomach.

If only I had been close enough to hear what his and Tanya's confrontation was about, the glare I had promptly received from her as Edward had stormed out of the room, after swearing in her face, gave me a small incline that maybe their argument had included the subject of me. But I tried to forget it, as I had only known the girl for a short while, and she seemed nice enough.

After a morning of what I thought was reasonably useful research about some of the students here at Forks high, I was beginning to understand the ins and outs of the school and to know exactly where my place was.

After re-introducing myself to Mike, he had introduced me to his quirky friends, one of which, a small girl with tight brown curls, Jessica, had filled me in on any gossip I had questioned about.

I now knew that Emmet, now captain of the Football team had been boyfriend of Rose Cullen since anyone could remember, and Edward and Tanya had been an on and off couple for around two years. Rose was the head cheerleader, but Tanya was the known leader of the group that sat at the opposite side of the cafeteria. I was also now well informed on every other click in the school, from the Emos, to the Sluts and any other social group you could think of. I had to say even I was a little suprise that a school so small, could have been divided so specifically, I had expected it In Phoenix but not here.

I could see him slumped over our lab table with his head in his hands, his broad shoulders were tensed with anger and his fingers were running through his messy bronzed hair, pulling it out in even more directions.

But as he looked up to see me approaching the table, his expression and posture changed dramatically.

I wouldn't say his eyes lit up, because I then would just be totally getting ahead of myself.

_Edward, unavailable, Edward, unavailable, Edward unavailable! _I kept reminding myself.

But he did look happier and as I sat down, his green eyes following my face, before diverting out of the window. He still seemed down and angry but at least he was calm.

"Hey, Edward. Are you alright?" I asked quietly

"You saw?" He questioned.

"I think everyone noticed Edward, even geeks like me" I teased.

"You heard what she said?" he hissed in assumption, "I'm sorry, she's, she's..."

But I cut him off.

"That was about me!" I exclaimed. Jesus Christ I had only been in this place for just over a week and I was causing problems "I'm sorry Edward, I'll talk to her, she must hate me"

"What? Bella you're confusing me here. What have you got to be sorry for?" he asked

"Well, I've obviously offended her in some way, what did I do?" it must've been this morning, she must have miss-read his teasing._ God knows I had. _

But I had only miss-understood what I thought was him flirting for a few seconds before snapping into good Bella mode, where I found Edward cheesy and over-confident, not flattering and passionate._ Woh, stop Bella. You're supposed to be having a conversation._

"_You _didn't do anything wrong it's just Tanya, being Tanya, I tried to explain to you before"

"Oh ok, I understand, I think. She reckons I'm a geek, a loser?" He nodded apologetically

O'well it's her opinion, I don't mind"

I shrugged it off, even though deep down, it hurt a little, just to know that just after our short meeting this previous morning she had made her typical assumptions, Edward was right, she was a typical high school girl. And truly I knew it wasn't her fault, it was my fault as it was me that didn't fit into the acceptable high school mould.

"Bella your amazing" he blurted out, and promptly turned red in the cheeks.

_Oh. Ok, where the hell did that come from?_

"I'm sorry, I don't mean it like that, you're just so different?" He spluttered.

I raised an eyebrow._ Great, I was different._

"No, no in a good way, you're just so honest, down to Earth" he added.

"No Edward, just unlike most teenagers, I don't care what people think about me" I lied. Of course I cared what people thought about me, I was a teenager girl for crying out loud! We all felt like this, most of the time, however I had learnt wisely never to show it, I was good like that and it was only on very rare occasions I let my emotion guard down. The times were usually when I was alone.

"Well, good, I wish I could be more like that" he looked as if he was confessing.

"What do you mean?" I began, but the booming voice sounded the start of the lesson and I turned towards the front, after tearing myself away from Edwards's anguished face.

I suddenly got a warm feeling in my stomach that Edward had revealed a less sarcastic, more open and feeling part of himself, which not many people had seen. It was good to know that he too wore some sort of mask against his peers.

Or maybe he was just really pissed off and had let his guard down, this was more likely, there was no way he actually had an emotional side to himself.

When I looked towards him again, he was smirking, I looked down towards the small white piece of paper in front of me.

_You tell anyone I just said those things, and I'll kick your sorry little butt._

Defiantly the latter conclusion I had drawn.

I smiled into his eyes, and then laughed out loud at the fact I had thought that the famous Edward Cullen had a soft side.

Looking at me with questioning eyes, I shook my head and turned my attention back to the front of the room

As the bell rang, I stood up and packed away the notes I had made on the project we were to do for next week, it was a lot of work, and would mean having to see Edward outside of school, which Sir apologised directly to me for. I turned to walk out of the room, but being my usual clumsy self I bumped my head into Edwards's chest.

"You just can't keep your hands off me, can you Bella" I smiled as he teased, feeling my face redden.

"Don't flatter yourself, Edward" I scowled.

"So, this project, going to be a lot of work, did you want to come over sometime to work on it?" he shuffled his feet on the floor, adjusting his weight from side to side. He obviously didn't like the idea of spending time with me alone.

"It will be easy to go to mine" I said matter of fatly.

"Oh right ok. Is tonight ok?"

"Erm sure, do you not have practice I thought there was a game soon?" I had seen posters pinned up on lockers and walls since I had arrived.

"Yeh I do, but it can be missed tonight, my Mums bugging me too much about my school work falling behind" he joked.

"Why would you need school work if you want to play football at College?"

"Trust me I do, and I'm failing in just about everything, not all of us are lucky to have brains like yours"

"Ha, you should get yourself a tutor" I joked. But suddenly his eyes widened.

"You could tutor me!" he exclaimed with over enthusiasm. His smile beamed at his new idea. Bu I was unsure, I wasn't that smart, not enough to be a tutor, not like Mike and his friends, but it couldn't do any harm,

"Err, I don't know Edward, I've never done that before." I stuttered.

"At least think about it?" he asked, adding a wink, not to spoil his image and admit that he needed just a little help.

"Ok, I will. Think about it" I agreed reluctantly.

"Right I'll see you outside my car, at the end of school?" he asked.

"Sure, whatever's easiest, I'll see you then" And for the third time I'd spoken to Edward Cullen I walked away with a smirk playing on the edge of my lips.

An hour later and I was walking to meet Edward at his card, to go and work on our Bio project. But as I neared the shiny silver car, I slowed hearing the low murmurs of an argument.

"You're going where?" a sweet voice exclaimed I soon recognised it, as Tanya's.

"To Bella Swans? My lab partner's, we've got a project that needs work on" Edward mumbled.

"What about practice?" she whined.

"I can skip, my mum's been bugging me about my grades" he begun to explain.

"Maybe you should get a new lab partner Ed, I'll convince Mr, who do you have? He'll just pair you up with someone else off the squad" she hinted seductively.

"Why? You're not jealous of a geeky, crazy Bella are you, you know I prefer real women and not little girls Tan" He chuckled

"Of course not! What do you think I am" she said playfully

They both started laughing, both of them laughing at me, about me.

My stomach fell, as I understood, their conversation, it was not an argument, but an agreement.

I felt my eyes begin to fill with water, and I couldn't understand why though, I knew Tanya had felt like this all along, but hearing it come from Edward made it all seem real. And painful.

Then I was annoyed at myself, I'd obviously fallen for Edward without realising, and it was pathetic, I'd know him for what? Two days, and his eyes had won me over.

_Pathetic Bella! Pathetic._ I shouted in my head. I knew guys like Edward Cullen, sleazy, idiots with no brains or common sense. And I knew why I knew guys like this; because they were all the same, all they cared about was girls, sports and sex. So I was no angry at myself for thinking any one of them could be different.

I was brought back to reality, as I heard Tanya's footsteps fade away, leaving a visible Edward, leaning against his car, glancing at his cell.

I had two options. I ran them over in my head.

Option one: To walk away now, never talk to either of them ever again, like the coward I was. I would forget all of them, I'd done it before but I could do it again

Option two: Pretend I hadn't listened into their conversation, and continue to be ridiculed, behind my back for the rest of my high school days.

I decided on option one, and turned quickly in the opposite direction and started the long journey home.

_Tutor him! Ha, _he could forget everything and anything I'd ever said to him, none of it counted.

I was over-reacting so much, I knew that, and I knew that I would feel immature in the morning, but I wiped the tear from my cheek as the wind blew in my face.

"Hey!" I heard an unfamiliar voice call from behind me; I quickly turned around to see, a strange boy, who was no older than 15 running towards me.

"Hi, do I know you?" I asked rudely.

"No, but Charlie asked me to check on you, I'm Jake" he held out his hand.

"Right, hi, Bella sorry I'm this way" and I pointed in down the street.

"Yeh I know, I'll see you around? He beamed.

"Sure" and with our quick exchange he was gone.

_Well that was weird._

But so was everything in Forks. I had decided that I was going to be friendless in Forks; it had a certain appeal to me after today's unexpected events.

And to think I hardly even knew anyone. I'd only been here little over a week.

I turned down the drive and unlocked the door to my empty house. After settling in I sat at the kitchen table and took out my Biology project and started working. Alone.

**Thank you for bothering to read :) Next chapter explains. and EPOV. Reviews welcomed and loved, good or bad they all help. Thanks xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. Sorry its been a while since the last update, but I was away :). Thanks for the reviews so far. I hope this chapter is ok.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any refernce to the characters or the saga. Stephenie Meyer does!**

**EVOP**

OK. So it was half an hour after the end of school and Bella still hadn't showed. I was sat in my Volvo, waiting, listening to a one of my favourite Cd's. Where was she? She couldn't have forgotten could she? She was too on the ball for that. Maybe, just maybe she didn't want to come. Even I could understand why, I mean why would someone like Bella want to help me, only I knew that I didn't really need her help all the time, even though I wanted her help all the time. Plus, even someone as smart and intuitive as Bella couldn't realise I liked her more than I should, could they? But she had seemed ok when I had suggested it in Biology, so why the sudden change. Why had Bella stood me up? Well, ok, not stood me up, but it was the same principal.

I had been so proud, it had only taken me minutes to get round Tanya, she had only needed one little lie to boost her ego before she went skipping off to join her so called friends.

After sitting in my car for a length of time, I had come to a few decisions. I had decided that first, I really wanted to know Bella, she had been so understanding, intriguing but strange in Biology when I had explained the Tanya issue, but I was beginning to learn that Bella was always going to suprise me when it came to what I thought were typical situations. Because as far as I could tell she wasn't the typical girl. Plus, she must've had a lot on her mind to forget that I was supposed to be going to hers house this afternoon, even if it was only for school work, however I didn't have her phone number or whether she was even home but I knew where she lived, maybe I could just casually call round and see why she forgot. _No, Edward, as if she'd like you._

Another decision I had come to was that I was going to end things with Tanya, again, but for the last time this time. It wasn't just Bella's intriguing arrival, I had been considering it for a while, but had never had the needed motivation to do it. But now I knew that there could be something more, now I had a reason. Or So I'd thought.

I had waited like a love-sick puppy for long enough, so I reversed out of the space and drove home, I loved driving it was times, free from thinking, free from stress and problems, and I could just concentrate on the empty Forks roads and loose myself in the speed and sound of the engine.

As I pulled into the empty drive, noting that no one was home yet, I turned the car off and let myself in. Quickly running upstairs into my room, I jumped in and out of the shower, and then quickly dressed in my black jeans and blue t-shirt and reluctantly took out my books from my bag.

_Well, I might as well try to make a start_. I thought to myself.

After ten minutes of running my eyes helplessly over the page, I slammed the books closed and rested my head against the table.

_Who am I kidding? _I couldn't do this work, I needed help, I needed motivation, and I needed Bella._ Pathetic._ I scorned my own needs and desires.

Without thinking through my frustration, I pulled on my black leather jacket and jumped into the car. Running my hands through my hair, I set of towards the Swan household.

I recognised the house as soon as I pulled up the street, it was easily the largest of its surrounding buildings but tiny in comparison to mine. Not that it made any difference.

It was only when I saw Bella's black car parked carefully in the open garage that I was suddenly aware of what I had done; I had just driven all the way to the other end of Forks, to see a girl I had known for only two days. A girl that probably didn't want to see me, that probably wanted to work in peace, away from my pestering self.

But I was here now so, she would have seen my car, and if I drove off she would only think I was a crazy stalker. Maybe if I was lucky she wouldn't be home.

Hesitantly I stepped out the door, and instinct took over, the next thing I knew I was stood in front of the white, wooden door and my hand was reaching for the bell.

Ding. Dong. _What have I done?_

After a few crashes from behind the door, it finally swung open with force to reveal a flushed Bella.

I wondered if she knew, how simply just her presence effected me, I couldn't even believe it myself, it made me feel shy and ashamed that, one single girl could have this effect on me.

She stood, with a startled expression her hair tied up into a loose bun on the top of her head; she had a pale green t-shirt on showing all of her smooth, pale arms. She only wore white short cotton shorts and big fluffy slipper boots, her face free from make-up and her thin black glasses balanced on the edge of her button nose.

Her expression soon became annoyed and embarrassed, as she pushed her glasses up towards her eyes.

"Hey" I sighed.

"Hi, Edward. What the hell do you want?" she asked coldly.

I waited for understanding to cross her face as she realised we were supposed to have met after school, but her face still for some unknown reason remained cold and hard.

"You were supposed to meet me after school?" had I imagined the whole arrangement.

"What? Oh you want an excuse... I forgot? Good enough?" she scoffed sarcastically; she was clearly annoyed for some reason.

"Am I missing something here Bella?" I asked confused.

"I heard you this afternoon" She spat; I was shocked I had never seen this side of Bella; tears were building in her eyes, with anger.

"Heard me?" I questioned. I was still dumfounded.

"Yes, you and Tanya, I'm sorry you both find me so young and immature, but if you don't mind I'd like to get back to being a loser alone and do a Biology project for two, by myself, oh don't worry I'll let you sign it in class to make it look like you helped."

She went to close the door, well slam the door actually, but now I understood, so I held my strong arm out and caught the door with a more than matching force. Her face turned a scarlet colour and she tried to force it closed once again.

So she had heard my, obviously convincing lie to Tanya, and now I had to explain.

Half of me was relived she had come to meet me, she hadn't forgotten me, or stood me up but then I remembered what she had heard and I knew it was going to take me a long time for her to be convinced, after all, it was what she would expect, she looked like she could take a punch at me. Her face was scrunched up and her eyes narrowed. It was so funny; I had to let out a small chuckle

"Bella" I laughed.

"Fine laugh at me, then piss off Cullen, you know, you've all made me feel so welcome here" she begun sarcastically, but I remembered what I had done this morning so I quickly but gently placed my hand over her mouth. She stood looking back into my eyes and crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Will you let me finish, Swan?" I chuckled, she didn't look amused but I proceeded anyway, trying to shake off the emptiness in her deep brown eyes.

"I know you won't believe me, but I'm going to try telling you anyway, try to explain and you make of it what you wish, but I really do want you to believe me, so much Bella."

So I told her, I stood on her porch only just sheltered from the rain and I told her about Tanya's attitude, her general way and how I had had to lie to her so she didn't get all hormonal and annoyed at me, I told her I was sorry and that she'd had to listen to it. She had to believe me.

"So that's it, I'm sorry." I dropped my hand reluctantly to my side.

"I don't know Edward" it sounded hopeful, "if I get humiliated anytime soon, I'm blaming you, and I'll have my Dad arrest you, before I cut off your balls." She smiled.

And I burst into fits of laughter at her threat then so did she. Looking beautiful as her smile filled her small heart shaped face.

Without realising I pulled her in for a tight hug and continued to laugh into her scruffy hair. She smelt so sweet, not sickly, but fresh, like she'd spent all of her time outside in the woods, outside in the natural air.

**BPOV**

"Edward" I chuckled as I pulled out of his unexpected hug.

I didn't know whether I believed him, but it did sound about right, and bad Bella had won, because he had looked so adorable stood in the rain, in his blue t-shirt and jeans and black leather jacket.

I was aware that this was the first time I'd seen him in anything but his tracksuit, and it was much better, he looked more comfortable and his top highlighted the muscles in his chest._ Stop Bella._

"You look better without your tracksuit" I joked, as I let him into the house and walked into kitchen, he started to unload his books next to mine,

"Thanks, you also look better with hardly any clothes on" he winked. How could he be so confident already? So sure of his cocky self. It made me smile though.

And then I realised, Of course! I was only in my cotton shorts and T-shirt; I had flung them on in a strop and tied my hair off my face. Oh and even more embarrassing, I had my glasses on. I felt my face turn red as I blushed.

_This is so embarrassing._

"Let's just get to work ok?" I settled in my seat.

"Ok, sure" he agreed.

After about half an hour of working in silence on our Biology work, I sighed as my stomach turned over once more,

"So, you want some food Edward?"

"Sure, what we having?" and he turned and smiled.

"Pizza, ok?"

"You eat Pizza?" he looked surprised.

"Yeh, why is that a problem?" I joked.

"No it's just, most girls" he stuttered "calories, diets and all"

"Are you calling me fat Edward?" I chuckled.

"God no, I just mean..." he looked around, searching for words.

"I was kidding Edward, I know what you mean, and it doesn't bother me. Like I said not a typical woman" and I prodded my finger towards my chest.

"Hmm, I know" he nodded and looked back to his work.

After we had finished eating, we continued to work through our Biology until it was finished and then I helped him on his other school work and answered his many questions.

We had been working for at least an hour, when he changed the subject.

"So Bella, you like anyone in Forks so far?" It was unexpected and took my by suprise as a smile played around his lips.

He looked up at me through his emerald eyes and my heart momentarily stopped.

_Bella, stop, remember how you were feeling a few hours ago. He still could be the enemy. Surely not though, Not with those eyes. Snap out of it Bella! _I told myself time and time again. It was beginning to feel a little pathetic and I kept reminding myself I had only known him for two days.

"Not really, I don't really know anyone. Mike Newton and his friends are nice enough"

"Mike Newton" he scoffed.

"Problem Cullen" I joked.

"Not at all Swan" He stared intently, and leaned his head towards mine across the table.

Suddenly his phone buzzed. He rolled his eyes, flicked it open and begun a conversation.

"Hey Mum, What? Sorry! I didn't realise the time, I'll be back right away."

He looked up at me.

"Sorry Bella, it's getting late, Mum says I have to get home. I guess time fly's when you're having fun." He winked as I stood up collecting his books.

He was soon in his car and driving away.

_What a strange evening. _I thought to myself as I tucked myself up in bed, not before looking at the clock to see it was one am.

_Jesus Christ, time does fly._ And with that thought I fell into a deep sleep.

**Thanks for reading my story so far, a new update soon. I need the reviews to make it better! Good and bad all welcome. ---xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5; this is just to break up the chapters.**

**Thanks for everyone who had read so far, Even if it isn't many :)**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, any reference to Twilight or the saga isn't owned by me.**

One week and four days after Edwards first visit to my house and he had been round a further six times, in between football practice and seeing Tanya of course, I was only third on his list, but every time opened the door to see his cheeky grin in front of me it made my heart skip a beat or two, and every time it did, I always made the same mental note.

_Bella, even if he isn't planning on humiliating you, he has made it clear that he only wants to be friends. You haven't fallen for him Bella, it's just those eyes, remember the person he is. He is just a friend._

But even as I convinced myself of our growing friendship, I found that I couldn't help wonder about the mystery surrounding Edward Cullen.

The same routine sort of happened every time he arrived at my front door; he'd joke around and tease my appearance or reaction to his, which would lead me to blush hideously. And for the first ten minutes he'd act like the cocky jock as he did at school and I would wait for those ten minutes until he let down his guard or shield on as I had named it, when he would become the sweet, kind, funny version of himself that I knew. My version of Edward.

An Edward who I could talk about almost anything, I told him about most of my time in Phoenix, leaving out any details about why I moved, but I honestly did tell him everything else.

All about my best friend Alice, which brought tears to my eyes and how she emailed me at least every day, and how much I missed her and how much I missed the sun waking me up in the morning. I told him about my father, Charlie, and our frosty relationship, that had been caused by my mother taking me away at a young age, that topic lead to my mother but I swiftly talked about my interest of books and English Literature and how I loved to cook and look after myself and the household.

I even told him about my history of being a cheerleader back in Phoenix, which lead to a fit of laughter erupting from his well defined chest. Followed by a new round of teasing comments, most of which true, but I laughed them off until my sides hurt. A felt like myself around Edward, which felt strange.

And in return for my life stories he'd tell me all about his home and his mother and father, how he loved his twin sister, Rose, even though she chose bad friends. He told me about his lifelong friendship with Emmet and how it had been the longest month of his life when he had discovered about his best friends relationship with his sister which had lead to a disgraceful reaction on his half leaving Emmet with a black eye and a permanently deformed nose.

Sometimes he even told me about his interest and love for music, which had surprised me, he talked with passion and sincerity as he told me that he could play the guitar and that he composed his own songs but never let anyone hear.

He never spoke of football, and tried not to talk about school, however he admitted that its was his dream to play professionally, and that he was garenteed a scholarship if the school got the scouts in.

And after only a short time, I felt that I had known Edward Cullen for my entire life, I felt so close to him, maybe even closer than I had to Alice, of course I knew he only wanted to be friends as we never talked about Tanya or any of my short line of ex boyfriends, that's why on this night he surprised me.

It was the night before his big football game; also two days until my Dad was due home, Edward had come straight from football practice for the last few nights, without telling anyone.

"Yeh, so that's when Emmet shouted at me because we aren't supposed to be with girls for the week before the game, it's a stupid coach rule, apparently you all affect our performance" he told me.

We were both in fits of laughter as he replayed his argument with Emmet about him seeing me, me, little old friend Bella, the week before his game

"Ha, but surely cause we are just friends, I would just have the same effect as any other guy" I chuckled.

Then the oddest thing happened, suddenly he went quiet, he dropped his head to the paper we were working on and started to scribble. Working harder than I had ever seen.

"Sure" he mumbled.

After around 15 minutes in tense silence, with the only sound of our pens moving across the pages, I sighed and looked up ready to speak,

"Look, Ed..." but I was cut off by the shrill sound of the home phone ringing, assuming it was either Alice, or my Dad, I huffed in annoyance and scraped the chair across the floor reaching for the phone.

"Hello?" I asked, as there was no sound on the other line

"Hi, is this Bella Swan" as sickly voice, shrieked from the other line,

"Yes, who is this?" I questioned, surprised.

"Its Tanya, you know Edwards ex!" she screamed.

Ex? When had that happened, this was all taking me by suprise, I looked towards Edwards questioning eyes.

I mouthed the words 'Tanya' towards him and his understandings appeared across his face, he looked worried for some unfathomable reason, he threw an apologetic glance and then indicated for me not tell her he was here, hesitantly I agreed.

"Oh Yeh sure, Can I help you?" I asked politely.

"Oh don't play all sweet Swan, he's there isn't he? Put him on the phone, now!" she screamed,

"Tanya, he's not here, if you are talking about Edward" I lied confidently.

"Yes he is you bitch, put him on!"

"Ok, calm down Tanya, he's not here, I don't know why you would assume that he was here, and if you ever insult me again..."

"You'll what? Swan?" Shit, I had no response.

"Your right Tanya, I couldn't be the cold hearted bitch you are and doing anything, but you just fuck of and leave me alone, I've done piss all to you. So just back off."

And then I heard a screech from the other end of the phone, the crash of the phone and hit the floor, then nothing.

I had surprised myself; I loathed swearing at people, I was too shy, to quiet, to judgemental. But Tanya had had it coming ever since the day I met her, for some unknown reason she hated me, and again for another unknown reason the feeling she had, was mutual.

I sighed venting out my anger and tension before turning back towards a dumbfounded Edward.

"What the hell was that all about Edward?"

"Erm, I have no idea Bella" he looked pained, so I sat down and left the subject for a few minutes, and just waited for him to explain. It didn't take long.

"I broke up with Tanya, two days ago" he finally admitted.

"Right, ok, why didn't you tell me and why did you end it?" I questioned.

"Well" he waited, "The subject never came up so I didn't tell you"

"It doesn't come up, because you've never spoke about it"

"Well. I have been thinking about it for a while" He concluded, shortly.

"Ok, why then, what reason did you give her?" I questioned.

"Well, I told her, that I thought I liked someone else." He sighed.

"Oh right, go one then who do you like?" I joked.

"No one you would know" he sighed.

I had to admit I was disappointed, this confirmed it Edward didn't like me anymore than a friend, and he liked someone esle.

But our closeness was enough for me, my version of Edward anyway.

"Bella, you are coming to watch to game tomorrow aren't you?" he asked hopefully

"What, I didn't even go to those social things in Phoenix!" I whined. I was true, they were always so overcrowded and enthusiastic.

"I thought you were a cheerleader" he chuckled.

"For a limited period Edward!"

"Aww please Bella" and he looked up at me through his dark lashed, and I saw his green eyes pierce mine. My heart stopped.

_Breathe Bella._

"Fine, no one could resist that look! But I'll hate every minute of it, just so you know." I told him straight, but my smile showed in my eyes, giving me away

"What look?" he winked as I slapped his arm.

"Right, time I'm off" he decided

"Ok. I'll see you at the game then." I rolled my eyes

"What about in class?" he questioned.

"I'm skipping tomorrow" I confessed guiltily.

"What? You? Bella Swan? What for?" he put one hand on his chest and one on his forehead, feigning a fainting action.

"Don't start, I already feel bad, but Alice is flying in and I have to pick her up from the airport, I have tones of stuff to do" I tried to justify it in my head.

"Oh, ok, sounds like a good enough reason to me, you have fun, while I'm working hard in Biology."

"Hilarious Edward, you know I've done the work, now go on out." I jokingly pushed him out the door.

Before I knew it I was waving at his disappearing car in the distance.

I sighed and turned towards the stairs and began to ascend to bed.

As I laid in bed I couldn't help but wonder who Edward was interested in, I knew I was jealous and I knew I had no right to be, because even though I thought I knew Edward, it had only been a few days, and I certainly didn't have a hold on him. He wasn't mine. He never would be.

But pathetically, I knew, that even being his friend was enough for me._ Pathetic, but true_, I told myself.

As I closed my eyes, excitement rushed over me, tomorrow, I was going to able to see Alice! It had only been three weeks but it felt like years, and I simple just couldn't wait for some simplicity and familiarity of knowing some one knew me. I smiled to myself and looked forward to tomorrow.

**Thanks for reading, it still suprises me that people do, However more reviews would be so helpful.**

**I hope I am doing ok. because I have no idea personally. a bit of Alices POV in the next chapter. ! Reviews make me happy. Thanks xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next Chapter soon. I hope this stuff is Ok. Enjoy :)**

**Diclaimer: I am not stephenie Meyer, no one could be as cool ;)**

**Alice's POV**

Unsurprisingly my flight from Phoenix was delayed but even in the searing heat, I waited, because I was that excited that I was going to see Bella.

Three weeks had felt like an entire life time, for me anyway, even Jasper my inattentive boyfriend had noticed the change in me, the change in my overly enthusiastic attitude, since I had lost my all time best friend.

I had known Bella since kindergarten, we had grown up together despite the differences in our lifestyle and despite our mothers dislike for one another, we had watched each other grow into teenage girls and had shared all sorts of typical best friend moments, I had seen her at her happiest, smiling all the time, confident and popular and also at her lowest, when to me she remained the same, but to everyone else she shut down, went inside herself, hid from the outside. It had been hard for Bella for the past year I had known her, after what had happened, it was unexplainable, and me and my family had done everything it had taken to help her, to help her keep her life here in Phoenix as normal as possible, but we knew we were losing a hopeless battle ever since her father, Charlie, had found out what happened, he wanted her to live with him, it was only right, he felt awful after he found out what Renne had done to her daughter. But it still pained me to have to let Bella go, but it was for the best, I hoped.

"Flight 456 boarding now"

_Finally_

Hurriedly I grabbed my bags and made my way through the busy crowd to my terminal.

It felt like I had been travelling just a mere few minutes when I walked out of the airport to see her standing, in the constant drizzle, it was Bella.

Her hair was flowing down her back and she wore a dark blue v-neck jumper with skinny jeans and pumps, just the same as always, as she saw me, her eyes lit up and we both ran to each other.

"Oh my God Bella!" I screamed as her hugged.

"I missed you so much Alice, you can't even imagine" she smiled, as she picked up my bags and lead me to her car. Immediately I noticed the difference, she wasn't hunched over, she was smiling, probably just in reaction to me but she seemed healthy.

"I thought you said your car had died Bells?" why were we talking about this? we had so much to catch up on.

"Yep, apparently miracles happen" she smiled and stepped into her car. Suddenly I caught a chill and shivered.

"Bella, its fucking freezing, how do you stand it?" I complained.

"Alice language! Ha, I told you to wrap up warm" she joked.

"This is warm!" I pointed down to my outfit.

"No Alice, wearing a cardigan over your shorts and vest top, is not wrapping up warm dear" she smiled.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe it she was actually here, in my car driving to Forks, Alice joking and laughing my car, just the same old times, my best friend more like a sister, and with her here I immediately felt myself. I could joke and I could laugh with someone I felt totally comfortable with.

"Seriously Bells, what have you done to your hair?" She immediately had started grilling me on my usual appearance. I just laughed, promising her to have as much playing with Bella's hair time as she wanted.

I started off our long conversation, we talked about her now steady boyfriend Jasper, and how he never acted as he should, she told me everything that was happening at home, and how she didn't realise that she would have hardly any friends after I had gone. She told me gossip about people who I had forgotten about, and how that parties were ten times better than they used to be now she had Jasper. She gabbled on about her family and how they missed me as much as she did. She even giggled as she told me how she lost her virtue towards Jasper, I had to endure the details of everything about her and Jasper, after a while our conversation was solely about Jasper.

I chuckled as did she when I pointed this out, but that led to questions about me.

How was I doing? How was I coping? Would I ever get to come home?

Followed by me telling her about my lonely life here in Forks, I told her about my new group of friends, Mike, Jess and Angela. I told her that Ange helped me around school a lot and that she was sweet and kind. I told her everything about forks, the small school, the small shop the large amount of rain at which she just groaned; I told her everything, everything except Edward. I don't know why I didn't tell her, probably because she would jump to the correct conclusion then I would die of embarrassment as she would ask me thousands more of questions.

I explained to her that my Dad was away and that he would be back Sunday, and that she was welcome to stay as long as she wanted.

When we arrived at my house it was lunch time, I made us sandwiches, afterwards she immediately started to wash and sort my hair, cutting it into layers and shaping it around my pale face.

I turned and looked in the mirror, of course I still looked plain, which my boring brown eyes and thin lips but at least my hair looked half decent, Alice was great.

And I had missed her so much.

"So then Bella, What are our plans for this Friday night?" she joked.

"Well... do you mind if we go watch the football game? I promised someone I would go." I confessed.

"Oh you know I hate those things Bella!" she whined

"Oh and I don't?" I raised an eyebrow

"You never used to, can you remember when you became a Cheerleader? I didn't talk to you until you quit the squad!" she giggled.

"Alice I said I would go."

"Who did you promise? Let's just leave it; I'm sure they won't mind." She tugged on my arm

"No, I told Jess I was going, I have to try and make friends Ali" I lied.

"Oh, ok, ok fine. But I have to get changed otherwise I'll freeze."

After an afternoon of catching up and getting ready to freeze, Alice was finally ready to go, and we set off on the small journey to Forks High School.

"Christ, it's small Bella!" Alice exclaimed as we pulled into the student lot.

"So is everything in Forks" I laughed.

"Hmm, I doubt that" she joked pointing at one of the football players warming up on the pitch.

"Alice!" I squealed in disgust and we both burst into fits of laughter.

"Hey, Bella, Over here!" I heard Jessica call; I saw her hand wave us over.

"Hi, I didn't know you were coming to this tonight" she said as we neared, Alice shot me a suspicious look but I silenced her with my eyes

"Yeh I just love these things" I added sarcastically.

"Jess, Mike, meet Alice, she's the best person you will ever meet" I introduced he to my new Forks crowd.

I watched as Alice hug both of my new friends and chuckled at their reaction towards her, Alice had gone all out compared to the Forks usual dress code, she'd had insisted it was casual but I had disagreed.

She wore very tight very black skinny jeans, and a low cut Black Death metal vest top, her pixie like spiky hair was heading in all different directions, she had a studded necklace on and a matching bracelet. She must've been freezing. I was layered up with cardigan and scarves and was only just warm enough.

It was safe to say that tonight Alice looked unusually, dark and evil. It made me laugh, as she described her new gothic based look to me at the time, I giggled as she said it was her aim to scare everyone at Forks high school, and the idea of Alice being scary was downright hilarious.

I turned to look at the field where both teams were preparing for the game to begin, Edwards face was scanning the crowd and then as his eyes met mine, he smiled as I held up a hand. Alice coughed loudly and looked seriously annoyed.

**EPOV**

She was there; she had come to watch me play, even though she hated events like these, surely that means she must care, even if it was just in a friendly way, as she had made perfectly clear.

Over the past two weeks, I had grown closer to Bella than I thought possible, a lot closer than she had grown to me, I had told her more than I had ever told anyone in my life, more than my parents, meet family and my friends. I trusted her, trusted her with almost everything.

And I had defiantly fallen for Bella Swan. The only problem was that I was ninety percent certain that she didn't feel the same way, of course there were moments when I couldn't be sure, moments when I stared into her deep brown eyes to try and access her thoughts of read her expression through a deep red blush, at those moments I was convinced that she must feel the same way, but then she'd look down in embarrassment and change the subject to school or future or something irrelevant.

But now she was here, watching me about to play, watching me in my element and she had waved, my heart had skipped a beat.

_Edward, Christ sake, stop thinking like a woman, you're a Cullen, get a grip!_

And with that thought the game began, and I prayed harder than ever before, that we would win. So I could have a hope of impressing Bella.

**BPOV**

We were winning, but Alice and I were bored, really bored, although I enjoyed watching Edward enjoy himself, Alice however didn't, she complained and after I had given her no explanation I allowed her to continue to moan and groan about the weather and how bored she was and how she wanted to go back to mine and watch a film with chocolate.

After what felt like a life time the game was over and we had won. As Alice and I were walking towards my car, I heard a familiar screech behind me.

"Bella Swan" I recognised Tanya's voice on instinct now. Slowly I turned to see a red faced group of Cheerleaders, minus Rose glaring right past me, no wait, glaring at me.

"Bella, you bitch you have some answers you need to give to me"

"Who the hell do you think you are calling a bitch?" Alice piped up.

_No shit, not now._

"Her, you little freak" she pointed at me.

"What did you just call me, you cow" Alice scoffed "You'll have to do better than that, I could beat you pretty little face to a pulp any day. What's your problem?"

"She" another stab in my direction "tried to steal my boyfriend" she screamed

"What she hell Tanya! How did you come to that conclusion?" I squeaked. As Alice laughed at Tanya and her petty expression of annoyance.

"Ha, Bella steals someone's boyfriend, now that funny!" Alice creased over.

"Don't play dumb, Bella" Tanya sneered my name "Edward told me he thought he liked you!"

"No, he told you he liked someone else not me" I corrected her.

"You calling me a liar Swan?" she stepped closer to me.

"Tanya, I' m leaving now, I suggest you talk about this with Edward, not me, he has made it perfectly clear he has no interest, so no problem there, now piss off" I stated calmly. Yet again my anger had got the better of my shy exterior, I didn't want these people to see the real me, I'd prefer them to think of me as a shy, geeky Bella.

And with another screech she turned and ran in the other direction.

"Bella, I think you need to explain something to me, now!" Alice urged.

"In a minute Alice" I said, stepping into my car.

"And you told me Forks was boring" she scoffed.

**Thank you so much for reading! I still cant't believe people do.**

**Reviews make my day, and good and bad ones help! :) Thanks... xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, heres the next chapter, I'm trying to tak things at a more realisitc pace, so sorry if you think its to slow, but I know that in my past experience it was! But trust me I'm already wanting to write their time together lol :) **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, I have been busy recently with exams i am supposed to be revising for. But I am going to relpy to them all. Cause there isnt't that many.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters, Stephenie Meyer beat me to it, :)**

**BPOV**

Alice had refused to let it go, all night, and for the most part of that morning, she had been drilling me with alien questions about Edward, about Tanya, trying to discover any secrets I hadn't already told her.

She had pleaded with me to tell her a truth that I did not know myself yet. The truth was, that I didn't have a clue what was happening in my life, at all, I was confused, in the dark and just plain annoyed. I had these two years of high school planned out, I was to move to Forks, to blend my plain self into the crowd just as usual, just get on with what I had left of high school, and move on to College, where I could just start over, start fresh. That was the plan. And I had decided that no one, not even the gorgeous Edward Cullen, could stray me from that plan.

But now Forks, held some problems, Tanya had an unexplainable hatred towards me, Edward was just- well Edward and last night out of the blue, I had received a phone call from Mike Newton of all people declaring his un dying love for me, which had caused Alice to roll around on my living room floor in fits of uncontrollable laughter, as he was unfortunately on speaker phone.

But now it was morning and the grilling had begun yet again.

"Seriously Bella, You made _me_ watch high school football, while you drooled over this unknown boy and you don't expect me to think anything of it?" She whined " And then you get ambushed by a group of angry Cheerleaders, which by the way made my day, and then you proceed to tell me that you don't know what it was for!" she continued, "Bella how long have I know you? Bella? Forever is how long! There _is_ something you are not telling me, I'll find out Bella, I will find out"

"For the last time Alice, I'll tell you when I know. But honestly I don't know what is happening"

I was only half lying, with only just guessing I had a pretty good idea what had happened, for some strange reason Edward had given our friendship as an excuse to Tanya for their break up, and now she had it all wrong and hated me.

Why couldn't he have just told her the truth? That he liked someone else, why did he have to lie and say me? He must've known she was going to react in the typical way. He must've known that I was going to get the whiplash from his ingenious excuses and he could've at least guessed or given me some warning of what Tanya was going to do, and say.

"Earth to Bella!" Alice was waving in my face.

"Sorry, just thinking"

"More like lying" she pouted, no one could deny Alice from anything when she made that face, it was a strange move that she had mastered unknowingly, and even her new dark look couldn't affect its ways,

"Fine Alice, I have been tutoring that Edward you saw me wave at last night" I sighed and continued "You know I don't fall for guys like that Alice, but when we were on our own he was just so, so different, it was weird at first, because sometimes, he's just as jackass and other times, he's, he's I don't know, just caring, kind and fun to be with, my Edward."

"You're Edward!" She shrieked.

"Let me finish, I thought I had started to fall for him, stupid I know, but I couldn't help it. Obviously he didn't feel the same way, just friends, he made it perfectly clear, so I settled for that, being just friends, plus he had a girlfriend, Tanya, and she is like the most popular girl in school, but then they broke up, he told me he liked someone that I didn't know, and obviously from last night he had lied to Tanya"

"Or you" Alice interrupted with a knowing look.

"No he wouldn't lie to me" I stated

"How do you know Bella? Has he ever said he just wanted to be friends?"

"Well not those words exactly." I was interpreted by my cell buzzing out of my pocket,

"Hello? Bella?" I familiar voice chimed.

"Edward, are you ok?"

"Fine thanks, what are you doing? I need to talk to you about something" He sounded anxious

"Fire away Edward."

"No in person, meet me at the basketball court in an hour, please?"

"Erm ok. Why"

"I'll explain later, Bye Bells"

And with that, the line was gone.

"What was that about Bella?" Alice piped up.

"Erm nothing, he wants to talk, in person, you'll be ok for a bit right?"

"_S_ure sure, you have thousands of DVDs."

She said adding a sarcastic tone, as she looked over to my small pile of films that consisted of, Romeo and Juliet, Shakespeare in Love, King Arthur, Pirates of the Caribbean and a few other old classics.

"Come on Alice, You know I'm a book kind of girl" I joked.

"Yer, yer I know Bella, go on you'll be late"

"I have an hour Alice!"

"But you're not going out in public to meet a boy like that, plus we are going out for dinner as soon as you get back so you need to look half decent."

"Aw Alice, I'll be fine as I am"

"Next joke Bells" she scoffed as she dragged me across the room and up my narrow stairs and started playing Barbie Bella.

True to her word an hour later she had finished, she had washed my hair in a shining thing and it was gently curled into loose waves along my back, shining in the bathroom lights. Subtly she had covered my eyes in mascara and eyeliner, but had refused to cover my apparently perfect skin.

I was infact allowed to dress myself, as she admitted she couldn't for this unusually cold climate, I had on my dark blue v-neck woollen dress, black patterned tights and black ankle boots, and a colourful scarf.

"You'll do for later" Alice smiled as I got into my car to head to the court, which I had never actually been before.

As I drove, I couldn't help but think what Edward really needed to talk about. Maybe he wanted to explain the whole Tanya situation, maybe he wanted to help sort her out for me, because I honestly had no clue, Alice was leaving tomorrow night, to avoid my Dad as she had a disliking towards him for a reason that beseeched me. But without Alice, I had no guidance or advice on the whole situation, I could talk to Ange, but I doubted she would have any experience in this situation.

Also as I drove, I thought about the many things Alice and I had discussed, and I decided I was going to tell Edward, that I didn't want to tutor him anymore, it didn't ease any of situations his being around constantly distracting me all the time, and with my Dads return looming it wouldn't be possible anyway.

Before I knew it I was there, at the court and I could see him standing at the far end, I could see him even through the rain.

_Damm_. I had forgotten an umbrella, _Oh well, who cares apart from Alice anyways._ I thought as I stepped out into the rain.

"Hey" I sighed and tapped his shoulder.

**EPOV (His morning)**

I woke to a loud pattering of rain against the window. Wait, it wasn't even my window, where was I?

As I sat up and felt my pulse beat strong against my skull the whole night came rushing back to me, we had won the game, there had been an after party, why did I have these images of Tanya and Bella, and a little pixie. Ok maybe Emmett had let me get high; I was going to kill him.

Then I recognised where I was, Emmett's house. And with a hangover, great, I needed aspirin.

Quickly pulling on my hoodie and jeans I headed down stairs and ran into Emmett and his parents sat quietly round the breakfast table.

"Hey, Cullen, you look rough this morning" he said, ushering me to sit down.

"Thanks Em" I added a weak smile as I grabbed a piece of toast.

"Ok boys, were off now, we'll be back on Monday, be good" and Emmett's parents were gone.

"Woo! House party!" Emmett chanted, but stopped as I glared at him.

"Emmett what happened last night? I can't remember a thing"

"Ha-ha, you were so wasted, Cullen, we had to leave Tanya's party early, plus that and you told her you were in love with that geek Swan, Tan totally believed you, it was great, she flipped, breaking all her plates and stuff, it was hilarious, she just kept screaming at you, but you just laughed."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, honestly it was the funniest thing I had seen in a while."

"Hmm, sounds it" I mumbled through a bite of toast.

"What's happening with you and Tanya anyway?"

"We broke up, like three days ago?"

"No way! How come you didn't; tell us?"

"Dunno, no one asked I guess"

"So you and Swan, is that something?"

"Don't be stupid Em" I lied._ I wish_

"Well, I suppose that's good, she isn't one of us" he stood up and started to clear away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I barked.

"Come on, you know what I mean, I know she's cute and all, but I mean you have Tanya"

"I don't want Tanya" I confirmed through my teeth, honestly if he didn't shut up soon I was going to have to hit him. Then Rose would be pissed.

"Whatever, you guys do this all the time, together, apart, together, apart, it's how you work, everyone knows that. I'm having a party tonight, talk to her sort things out."

"You are so single minded Emmett"

"And you're a women, Cullen, get over it, it was funny, plus that Swan held her own when Tanya said something before,"

"Before? I interrupted

"Yes, just before the party, Tanya must've said something to the little weird one she was with, but swan just bit back, I don't know what happened really, didn't hear anything or see much. Hey where are you going? Ok go ring Tan, probably a good idea."

But I couldn't hear him, as I was walking out side, to my car, to ring her, to ring Bella.

**BPOV**

"So Edward you wanted to talk?" he looked confused.

"Yeh, wow you look beautiful Bella". He smiled._ Maybe Tanya wasn't lying, snap of it Bella._

"Erm, thanks," I blushed and dropped my eyes to the floor.

"Well, I wanted to know, Are you ok? I don't know what Tanya said to you, but... "

Oh he felt guilty,

"Edward, its fine, pretty sure she was lying, I understand, don't worry I haven't got myself disillusioning that I like you or anything, I mean you'd tell me right" I joked.

"What? Bella, I'm really confused. What happened?"

Ok, now what do I say, in this moment he was acting as my Edward, not the Edward Cullen I knew. And with those green eyes, I could get lost in them all day.

_Bella, snap out of it! You are not a teenage girl, who falls for intriguing, annoying but beautiful jocks._

"Well... Tanya was under the impression that you broke up with her for me, but don't worry, I set her straight, but I think you two need to talk." I smiled timidly, kicking myself for telling the truth.

"Hmm" He grinned "Why did you set her straight?" He was obviously teasing me, he had put his Cullen guard back up, we weren't going to get anywhere.

"Hilarious Cullen"

"I hate in when you call me that, only the team or teachers all me that" he looked down.

"Well, so do I, when you are acting like a pig"

"Pig! Thanks" he scoffed._ Great, now I am going to have to explain._

"I meant sometimes you're an idiot, like at school, when you are trying to impress people, and just a minute ago, and then sometimes you're not"

"Which do you prefer Bella? Me being Cullen or Edward"

"Do you really have to ask? I don't appreciate the teasing at school" I joked, nudging him in the elbow.

"Well, I like my Bella self more as well, but people wouldn't understand."

"I actually know what you mean."

Silence.

"Edward..."

"Way he's back" he smiled, interrupting me.

"For God Sake, Edward, I don't think I should tutor you anymore, you're clever you just needed help catching up, now that you are caught up, then I don't think I'll be much help."

"Ok, whatever best for you, Bells, I trust you, anyway I'll see you enough without those lessons."

His green eyes bore down into mine and he smiled.

"See you later Swan" He turned and begun to walk into the rain.

"Hey Cullen, Edward!" He turned back around.

"What was Tanya talking about, you never told me, was she telling the truth" I joked.

"I'll tell you later at Emmett's party" he winked.

"Fuck you Cullen" I smiled.

"I wish you would" he grinned as he got into his car with a quick wave.

Eugh, I hated this Cullen stuff, it was like Jekyll and Hyde, I hated that book, and I wanted to punch Hyde, just like I wanted to punch Cullen

Even after our talk, I still had no idea what was happening, I was going to have to drag Alice to that party, Damit, I hated Edward Cullen.

**Thanks for reading ! Hope it was ok.!**

**Let me know on reviews, good or bad they all make my day :)**

**xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, Next chapter soon.**

**Hope you are enjoying it so far, in this chapter I tried to show a different side to Bella, but I want you to know that the character in my head is still the character from the first few chapters, its just Alices influence! haha- Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meye, who isnt't me, although I wish it was ;)**

"Bella Swan, you have to be kidding me!" Alice jumped up from the sofa as I told her what had happened at the court, which I felt had just brought up new questions and had answered none that had been festering in my head since I had moved to Forks.

"I know, I feel even more confused" I flopped onto the seat next to her; she put her arm round my shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"I think he likes you Bells" she looked down into my eyes.

"Hmm, I think so to" I grudgingly admitted.

"Finally, she sees the light" we both sighed.

"Well, now the question is Bella, do you like him?" Alice chuckled as I shrugged.

"Sometimes" I sighed, for what felt like the millionth time since I had seen Edwards Volvo drive away.

"So, we need to get ready!" Alice chirped

"No, Alice, I thought you wanted to go out for a meal."

"You know me Bells, I prefer a party anyway, you've got to admit, and you haven't been out much recently having you?"

"Well, I've been concentrating on school" I admit, I hadn't been socialising with many people outside of school, apart from Edward of course.

"Look, it's your last night of freedom, Charlie gets home tomorrow, I have to get back to Phoenix tomorrow, a party is what we both need. " Damit why did she have to be right. All the time.

"Fine, Alice, we'll go" I admitted defeat as she squealed and pulled me towards my room.

Another hour later, we were standing back looking in the mirror.

Alice, in a huge attempt to make people forget of her now, yesterdays gothic look, was wearing a cream mini dress, with black thin patterns on, along with black Prada heels and her eyes highlighted perfectly with a smoky grey shadow. Whereas I had squeezed into black skinny jeans and had on a white lace v-neck vest top with a little grey jacket over the top, although Alice had insisted on me wearing some ridiculously black shiny high heels, which I struggled to ever stand straight in.

Before I knew it we were stood outside Emmet's house, his parents were away for the weekend and as per usual he had decided to have one of his overcrowded, drunken, house smashing parties. I'd only been living at Forks for a short while, but Ange had filled me in on this tradition he had, and although neither her or Mike had ever attended then knew all the gossip and information I had needed.

As we walked up the drive, I could hear the music blasting out of the large house, I could also hear the sounds of voices, some loud, some screams and as we opened the door, all that we had heard was times by ten. I could see various faces I recognised, but I knew who I was scanning the crowd in search for.

"Bella Lets go get a drink" Alice had to shout over the noise.

"Alice, no I don't drink."

"What do you mean? Course you do! Please just have one"

"Ok Alice" I agreed reluctantly.

As we made our way over to the drinks table, Jess ran over to us.

"Hey Bella, Alice, You both look great" she slurred whilst sipping at her drink. We grabbed a bottle of I don't know what and started to swig it down.

"Thanks Jess, I thought you didn't come to these things? Alice this is disgusting" I pointed at the bottle that I now saw was Jack Daniels.

"Bella, Just drink it" Alice moaned.

"This is meant to be done in shots Alice" I wasn't that naive.

"Here are the glasses" Jess passed them to me "And I don't usually come to these things but James asked me, oh that reminds me, I've got to speak to him, see you later" she giggled and ran off.

"Oh well this is great" I rolled my eyes at Alice, as we stood by the table and looked around.

"Shut it Bella, and wait for it to kick in" As I took another shot of the thick liquor, I could feel it burn as it ran down my throat and I winced. More than enough shots later"Come on Bells let's dance"

We made our way through the crowds and started to dance, badly and first but Alice was right it didn't take long for the alcohol to have its effect. Before I knew it we were both dancing with people I had never met before and I was enjoying the free feeling of confidence. The music changed and I felt a pair of hands grab my waist, too drunk to care I carried on dancing it, swaying my hips to what I thought was in time to the music; it wasn't until I felt the hands tighten in response to someone else that I turned around.

Edward was stood next to a boy who I had never noticed before, I felt the strangers hand tighten again as I listened.

"Hey! Edward... I've been looking all over for you...But then Alice gave me something, It tasted horrible Edward, but it made me feel all...funny" I slurred and then hit a fit of giggles.

"Bella? Do you know who this is?" he pointed to the boy who's hands were now grasping my waist, it was starting to hurt a little, actually.

"Erm, should I?" I sighed. "Could you please let go now, you're actually starting to hurt me"

His grip didn't loosen.

"I said..."

But I was cut off.

"She said let go" Edward said shortly.

Suddenly the hands were gone, I rubbed at where they had been, but Edward grabbed my hand and led me into another room. Unaware of whose room I was in I went and sat down on the bed, leaning backwards until my head hit the pillow.

"Edward, I do believe I am not drunk enough to sleep with you" I pointed at him. He remained in the doorway.

"Ha-ha, I can't believe little miss goody two shoes has been drinking"

"How do you know I have Cullen?" he winced as I used his last name.

"Just a guess, so why am I deserving Cullen right now?" he laughed.

"Not entirely sure!" I flung my hands up in the air, he came and sat down next to me and leaned back on his elbows.

"I can't believe you actually came to this stupid party Bella."

"There was actually a reason, can't remember right now, oh yes I can, something about what Tanya said..."

"Shit" he mumbled

"Well...."

"Well what?"

"Is it true, what you said to her is it true?"

Silence.

"Come on Edward Cullen, I'm too drunk to remember in the morning."

"How much have you had?"

"Stop trying to change the subject!" Ha-ha I caught him "And I don't know, you?"

"I haven't drunk anything"

"Oh good, you can drive me and Alice home!" I jokingly exclaimed. "Oh wait, answer the question!"

"Bella not now"

"You promised" I leaned in and with a new found confidence batted my eyelashes.

"That's not going to work Bella."

"What is then Edward?"

"Ha-ha, I dare you to kiss me." He joked. But for some reason my heart skipped a beat at the thought. His lips on mine, it would just feel right.

"Edward you not drunk and I'm not that drunk, I think" I was mixing up my words.

"Not so good with the words now are we"

"Edward tell me"

"Bella I think it's best if I drive you home now"

"Fine then" I sighed "Oh Alice"

"Who's Alice? Oh wait I remember"

EVOP

I could not believe it, I was sat on Emmet's bed with a drunken Bella none the less, it was ridiculous, Bella wasn't the type to get drunk, at least that's what I had thought, but here she was laid out of her face, probably for the first time as she kept mumbling it to herself under her breath.

Once I had dragged Bella around searching for Alice, we found her in the middle of a confrontation with none other than Tanya

"Oh and here's the happy couple" Tan sneered towards me, and Bella who had drunkenly climbed on my back to see if she could see Alice in the room, I heard Bella sigh and imagined her rolling her eyes.

"Alice we need to go, Edwards giving us a ride home" she slurred, again

"Ok Bells, one second"

"Wait, what do you think you are doing?" Tanya glared at me.

"Taking these two home, is that a problem?" I questioned

"Stay with me Edward, I miss you" she whined clearly also drunk

"I'm coming back, I'll talk to you then" I said and with Bella on my back turned and headed towards my car.

I let Bella fall to the ground landing on her bum, she stared up at me for a short second, and within that short second I knew that whatever was happening with me and Bella needed to be sorted out soon, she was so beautiful, her chocolate brown eyes were deep with hidden emotions. Soon she was laughing and brushing herself down, I held open the door as she climbed into the Volvo and Alice hopped in the back.

"So Bella, Edward where were you two?" Alice giggled.

"Only talking Alice, don't worry" I reassured her

"Don't be silly, Bella needs someone, to, well to take care of her for once."

"Shut up Alice" Bella groaned. "What were you saying to Tanya?"

Alice looked in the mirror and saw my intrigued gaze, "I'll tell you in the morning Bella"

"Ok? " Bella sighed and slumped further into her seat.

As I turned into her drive to park in my usual spot, I suddenly slammed down the brakes in suprise as I saw an unfamiliar car in the drive way.

"Edward what the hell" Then she looked up to see the car and understanding dawned across her face, then panic, confusion followed by fear.

"What time is it Edward?"

"Half two in the morning" she put her head in her hands "Bella what is it?"

"Alice act sober, my dad's come home a day early"

"Shit Bells, you're dad hates me"

I looked at Bella and given the situation she had snapped out of her drunken state very quickly. She stared into my eyes, before sighing a smile.

"Thanks Edward, I'll see you Monday, if I'm still alive" she leaned in and kissed me on the cheek leaving a warm spot where her lips had touched. Followed by a hiccup. She looked up and giggled. Ok maybe she was still drunk.

"What Tanya said was true" I blurted out, unable to control my moving lips.

"Isabella Swan! Get in here now!"

"Shit Edward, I've got to go"

And with that she turned and walked away, I watched Alice and her slump shamefully through the door under the glare from Bella's father.

I had to speak to Bella sooner rather than later. Driving back to Emmet's didn't take long and as soon as I had locked the car door.

"Ed, you came back for me, I told you"

"Not now Tanya, Emmet get her home she's out of it" I turned and stared at Em, who looked like he had consumed ten times Bella's amount

"Edward, Can't, Drunk" he stuttered

As I was already in a foul mood, I gave Tanya twenty dollars and called her and her friends a taxi

"So you'll take Swan and her pixie home, but not me and my friends." Tanya pouted.

"Just leave it Tan"

And I walked inside, away from her and everyone else.

**Thanks for reading, and ..... reviewing ;) ha**

**I'm turning into a review begger lol. Honestly tell me what you think.. xx**


End file.
